


Морская тишь и спокойное плавание

by black_knight_team



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, местами физиологичность в описаниях, наркотики
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_knight_team/pseuds/black_knight_team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1893 год. Высокий, худой, сероглазый иностранец бежит, спасая свою жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Морская тишь и спокойное плавание

**Author's Note:**

> Фик переведен для «Большой Игры-3 по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World форуме (Ссылка на оригинал: http://w-a-i-d.livejournal.com/25028.html, но на момент выкладки она не работала, потому что ЖЖ сбоит).
> 
>  

Этого и следовало ожидать. Как всегда.

Человек, который может изъясняться на девяти языках — французском как родном, а итальянском и немецком достаточно свободно, чтобы ввести в заблуждение не итальянца и не немца; человек, который может вычитать опасность в царапинах на стене и в подергивании руки; человек, который просто может, если потребуется, _очень быстро бегать_ , имеет на чужбине некоторые преимущества.

Они, однако же, не безграничны.

Он может преобразить свое лицо и тело на несколько часов, но не на несколько недель. Не получится каждое утро красить кожу соком грецкого ореха или приклеивать накладные брови при переходе через Тянь-Шань в компании двух индуистских монахов. Да еще и цвет глаз. Он бы дорого дал за возможность его изменить.

Он был исследователем, химиком, музыкантом, шпионом. Он может быть практически кем угодно — и только неприметным он, как выяснилось, оставаться не умеет. Он сменил больше имен и личин, чем в состоянии вспомнить _(Гийом Ферье, Иоганнес Рейнхардт, Ханс Сигерсон)_ , но все эти люди, совершенно не считаясь с его волей, в чем-нибудь да не вмещались в рамки заурядности. Не так уж долго они могли существовать до того, как о них начинали говорить, об этих высоких, светлоглазых, неугомонных иностранцах с их необычными талантами и дурной привычкой к совершению деяний, о которых пишут в газетах. Он даже поймал убийцу в Джайпуре и предотвратил похищение в Самарканде — едва ли мудрый образ действий для целей самосохранения, но что ему еще оставалось?

Так что он не слишком удивляется, когда понимает, что за ним опять следят. Он только-только осушил последнюю за этот вечер чашку дымящегося, сладкого кофе и поднялся со своего места у кахвехане[1] на Галатском мосту. Он идет на юг к Эминёню, в то время как над городом плывут голоса муэдзинов, и над Босфором золотыми и медными точками рассыпаются вечерние огни. А за ним по пятам топочут два местных головореза, столь же незаметных, как пара слонов — они слишком близко, они пытаются втиснуться в дверную нишу магазинчика, когда он поворачивает голову, но от них так несет гашишем, что он чует его за двадцать ярдов. Слежка такая топорная, что будь дело в Лондоне, его бы это только развлекло, или, быть может, даже оскорбило.

Теперь же он не может удержаться, чтобы не прикрыть от досады глаза, и на мгновенье стискивает зубы, с трудом подавляя рвущийся наружу стон. Он знал, что рисковал, работая так близко к Британскому посольству (хотя в этом были и свои преимущества), но ведь он всего лишь один из многих эксцентричных европейцев, любителей перемены мест, которые вращаются вокруг Константинопольского Имперского музея[2]. Два месяца провел он в маленькой конторе позади Месопотамской выставки, где тихо-мирно переводил с немецкого отчеты о раскопках на руинах Шумера в Ниппуре, и ничем более нетривиальным не занимался. Он надеялся на срок подольше.

Он перебирается на южный берег Золотого Рога и без труда отрывается от преследователей на Большом Базаре. Вызванный кофе прилив сил мало-помалу покидает его вместе с адреналином, и он прислоняется к шершавой каменной стенке римского акведука, проводя рукой по лицу. Может быть, они ни на кого не работали, может, они просто позарились на его бумажник? Им, разумеется, и невдомек, за кем они так бестолково следили…

Что ж, ему не впервой находить ответы на подобные вопросы: так что к делу. Он ждет, пока решимость не выкристаллизуется в нем в одну ясную, твердую точку, пока не слетит с него, как шелуха, всё постороннее, все сомнения и колебания. Так всегда бывает.

Знай они, где он ночует, преследованием утруждаться бы не стали. Значит — если он будет соблюдать обычные предосторожности — можно вернуться в свою комнату над посудным магазином в хане[3], но полагать, что безопасно там и оставаться, будет самонадеянно. (Как он выяснил, единственное, на что можно без опаски положиться — это на то, что нигде нельзя остаться без опаски.) Он добирается до своего прокопченного квартала такими долгими, тайными и окольными путями, что ко времени, когда он там объявляется, уже становится темно. Но он проходит, не потрудившись остаться незамеченным; поднимаясь по ступенькам на галерею, которая окаймляет внутренний дворик с пересохшим фонтаном, он даже попадается на глаза одному из персидских торговцев из комнаты по соседству и улыбается — случай прямо-таки небывалый.

В своей чисто выскобленной комнате он едва проводит пару минут — вполне достаточно, чтобы успеть снять пиджак, растрепать волосы, которые так долго приходилось укладывать на прямой пробор, снять и сложить маленькие круглые очки, принадлежавшие безвредному чопорному ученому, которым он здесь был. Он не смотрит на узкий тюфяк на полу. Тюфяк кишел вшами, когда он только-только сюда вселился, и пришлось, к ужасу соседей, окурить всю комнату вонючей химической смесью собственного изобретения — ну да, ведь сплетни об этом потом никак не могли разойтись? Вещевой мешок собран и стоит, как всегда, возле двери; однако на сей раз он спускает его из окна на грязный дворик за посудным магазином и ловко выпрыгивает вслед за ним. Он не стал тушить лампу; если за ним сегодня ночью проследят до этой комнаты, он будет счастлив их заверить, что все дома.

Он кружит по лабиринту улочек за Египетским Базаром. В комнате наверху ожесточенно ссорится какая-то парочка, ставни открыты и света вполне достаточно, чтобы он мог в переулке под окном закончить свои сборы. Он превращается в коренастого греческого моряка с торгового судна с густо заросшим растительностью лицом, ростом несколькими дюймами ниже его самого, и двигается дальше.

Он ищет своих врагов, разыскивая себя. Он выслеживает призрачного, неуловимого англичанина по всему Константинополю, приглядываясь ко всем, кому с ним по пути. Первым делом он переходит по мосту обратно в Перу[4], к тамошним большим европейским гостиницам. В отеле «Де Бизанс» был взлом, а в «Миссери» кто-то рылся в бухгалтерской книге, и это был совсем не портье, хотя опять привязавшийся запах гашиша еще ничего не доказывает.

Греческий моряк вразвалочку прохаживается по тавернам на Джадде-и-Кебире, болтая с туристами, и пристает к торговцам с расспросами _о друге_ на исковерканных турецком или английском: _«Высокий, худой, с черными волосами и серыми глазами, с длинным крючковатым носом; мозговитый такой, и языков много знает»_ — и никто не прищуривается узнавающе или с подозрением, никто не пытается выяснить, почему это сегодня вечером все так и выспрашивают о долговязых полиглотах, да и в конце концов, в этом городе более миллиона душ: возможно, всё это ненужно, возможно, на Галатском мосту были всего лишь воры, и он мог бы вернуться в хан, в свою голую комнату с узким тюфяком. Он чувствует, что сегодня ночью он мог бы уснуть, провалиться в глубокий сон и не приходить в себя до самого утра, хотя такого с ним не случалось уже очень, очень давно.

Остаток ночи он проводит на кладбище Эдирнекапы, сидя спиной к кипарису, куря и глядя, как гаснут звезды. Возможно, он и в самом деле спит, урывая у проходящих часов по несколько мутных, расплывчатых минут. Множество кладбищенских собак каждые полчаса принимаются перелаиваться, но он на это не в претензии, это даже неплохо — позволяет оставаться настороже. Он, разумеется, уже не спит, когда бледные минареты мечети Фатиха начинают проступать из темноты и раздаются первые голоса муэдзинов.

Он отправляется к Имперскому музею так рано, как только осмеливается.

— Я слыхал, тут может работать один тип, которого я знаю, — начинает он и вновь перечисляет все те свои приметы, которые, как ни прискорбно, неотделимы от него.

Привратник безукоризненно опрятен в свежей униформе и вычищенной феске.

— Опять заявились? — говорит он, приподнимая впечатляющие брови. — Я же твоему дружку вчера сказал: герра Амьеля нет, и не представляю, какое отношение он может иметь к таким, как вы.

Греческий моряк невыразительно кивает и отворачивается.

 

Круглые очки герра Амьеля он все это время держал в кармане. Он оставляет их на перилах Галатского моста с нелепой мыслью, что они, возможно, пригодятся кому-нибудь еще. Он рывком срывает бакенбарды греческого моряка и — не столько потому, что это теперь может быть отличительной приметой, сколько потому, что он внезапно не может больше выносить их на своем лице — сбривает маленькие тонкие усы в одном из общественных туалетов при мечети. Теперь он ни греческий моряк, ни австрийский ученый; у него теперь нет никакой личности. Опасное состояние; серая грунтовка, на которую ему придется снова нанести совершенно новую жизнь.

И что-то в нем стонет: _я не могу_. Он на мгновенье поджимает губы в раздражении, ныряя в толпу, спешащую на паром через Босфор. Он может. Конечно же, может.

Но сколько еще раз, сколько еще имен, сколько еще лет, пока этому не придет конец?

Он запомнил расписания поездов во всех городах, где задержался хотя бы на одну ночь, и в некоторых из тех, где еще ни разу не был. У него есть еще несколько часов в Константинополе, и несколько из них он проводит, просто прячась в рощице миндальных деревьев позади табачного склада, а остальные — на рынке у доков в Скутари, где закупает провиант на дорогу, хотя с трудом представляет, как это съест. У него уже начинают болеть плечи под тяжестью вещевого мешка.

Он ждет, пока до отхода поезда в Ангору[5] не остается несколько минут, после чего заходит на вокзал Хайдарпаша, становится в очередь, нисколько не скрывая своего роста, и дает прорезаться в голосе убийственному английскому акценту, когда покупает билет. Он хочет, чтобы его заметили, и он добивается своего: человек, который стоял у входа, прислонившись к колонне и наблюдая за пассажирами — тот самый, который подозрительно на него взглянул, когда он вошел, и у которого припрятана под курткой какая-то дубинка — проявляет теперь живейший интерес, настолько сильный, что срывается за ним на платформу. Но его подстерегает пара контролеров — и почему этот дурак не приобрел себе билеты на все направления заранее? — и преследуемая им добыча заходит в поезд на Ангору, не показывая ни единого признака того, что вообще заметил слежку.

Он проходит по составу, пока не оказывается вровень с сигнальной будкой на соседней платформе, и спрыгивает на пути. Стрелой перелетев через рельсы, он протискивается за будку, под прикрытие нескольких прокопченных деревьев. Свидетелем этому оказывается ребенок с ангорского поезда, который смотрит на него, открыв рот, а потом начинает тянуть мать за рукав и тыкать пальцем, но олух, наступающий ему на пятки, его не видел: он врывается на платформу как раз вовремя, чтобы злобно посмотреть вслед уходящему в Ангору поезду.

Беглец коротко улыбается самому себе, когда перемахивает через стену и оказывается на заросшей бурьяном пустоши, где валяются катушки из-под кабеля и догнивают старые спальные вагоны.

Почти английские слоги, которые он произнес у кассы, все еще ощущаются на языке словно послевкусие. За всё это время он почти не слышал собственного неизмененного голоса — кроме тех редких мгновений отчаянного одиночества, когда он ловил себя на том, что сбивчиво и почти не переводя дыхания негромко говорит вслух — но и тогда голос казался ему каким-то чужим. Даже в его собственной голове английский язык задыхается, зажатый со всех сторон столь многими другими языками: он всегда говорил, что у мозга не так уж много места для хранения всякой всячины. Временами он обнаруживает, что английские слова пропали, оставив после себя ужасные, зудящие заплаты, под которыми лишь пустота. Однажды в Лхасе он двадцать мучительных минут пытался вспомнить, что означает слово relinquish («отступиться»). Ему пришлось совершить витиеватые манипуляции перевода с тибетского на латинский, прежде чем он это выяснил.

Может, немного погодя ему снова следует побыть англичанином. Может, спустя столько времени такой неожиданный ход как раз и нужен.

Эти помыслы скоропостижно умирают своей смертью.

Спустившись в доки за вокзалом, он протискивается в укромное место между стеной ремонтной мастерской и штабелем грузовых поддонов и проводит почти два часа, выжидая и наблюдая за грузчиками, работающими в порту. Как только бьет час дня, по городу вновь прокатывается волна призывных голосов с минаретов, и мужчины бросают работу, разминают ноющие шеи и плечи и отправляются к колонке, чтобы сполоснуть руки и головы перед молитвой. Он как можно незаметнее стремительно пересекает пристань и ныряет под прикрытие груды мешков. Рабочие рассаживаются во дворике перед погрузочным складом и поворачиваются лицом к востоку. И как только они наклоняются лицом к земле, он двигается дальше. Пробраться на борт парохода, который он для себя приметил, у него не хватает времени, но, как он и надеялся, они не принимаются за работу сразу же после молитвы. Он приседает за сваленными в кучу железными чушками, пока одни из них разворачивают свертки с лепешками, сыром и анчоусами, а другие отправляются встречать жен и детей, которые несут им корзинки с кюфтой и жареными овощами.

Он быстро взбегает по трапу и спрыгивает в трюм.

Тут темно, как в погребе, а скоро становится еще и липко, удушливо жарко — он совсем рядом с корабельным паровым котлом. И тем не менее он чувствует, как пульс его благодарно замедляется и выравнивается, когда слышит, как начинает хрипеть и глухо стучать двигатель, и ощущает, как судно выходит наконец в Черное море.

Он проводит во тьме девять, десять удушающих часов, ни разу не уснув. Где-то около полуночи он, прокравшись мимо кочегаров, забрасывающих в топку уголь, выбирается на палубу и с облегчением хватает ртом прохладный воздух. Он не вернется в трюм, и не только из-за неудобства, но и потому, что он должен быть готов быстро выбраться на берег, когда они прибудут в Варну, а ему еще нужно подготовиться. Сойти с судна незамеченным будет скорее всего еще труднее, чем на него попасть.

За рубкой есть закуток, по форме схожий с веером; тут несколько корзин и брезент, которым он сможет укрыться, когда станет светло. Он садится, скрестив ноги, и когда взгляд его цепляется за заклепки на деревянной обшивке, его остро пронзает осознание того, что судно сделано в Британии. Лет двадцать пять назад, плюс-минус пара лет. Он, наверное, был в Оксфорде, когда оно впервые вышло в море из Портсмута или Хэмптона-на-Темзе.

Он не хочет думать об Оксфорде или вообще о чем-то, что имеет касательство к его прошлому.

Вместо этого он думает о состоянии и цвете краски и определяет, что Османская Морская Компания приобрела корабль года три назад. Название — кажется, он это где-то слышал — оказалось несчастливым, и его сменили на другое. Он ловит себя на том, что глупейшим образом поглаживает стальной каркас судна.

Он не уверен, заслуживает ли затягивающая его чернота права именоваться сном, но в любом случае, здесь он ей не может уступить. Когда он выбрался на палубу, ему не составило особого труда избежать внимания вахтенного на полубаке, но нужно сохранять бдительность. Если его поймают, то или бросят в тюрьму сразу же по прибытии, или отправят назад в Константинополь, и любой из этих вариантов почти не оставит ему шансов.

Значит, это совершенно необходимо, вопрос жизни и смерти — то, что он разложил свои запасы перед собой на палубе и пытается найти вену в лунном свете.

У него нет лучшего дорожного футляра для шприца, чем картонная коробка — к счастью, тот не разбился, наполовину выпав из своей упаковки. Он так осторожен, как только может быть в подобных обстоятельствах; он всегда убирает его чистым и споласкивает водой из фляги перед тем, как открыть бутылку с кокаином и втянуть в шприц дозу прозрачной жидкости — словно кристальную пулю. Прислонившись спиной к рубке, он вводит иглу в вену.

И острие входит слишком глубоко — ощущается больнее, чем должно бы.

Он вздрагивает, чуть сдвигает иглу назад и до упора нажимает на поршень.

Бодрствование пронзительным воплем отдается в нервах. Звезды вскипают.

 

По мере приближения к Болгарии на море поднимается волнение, и берег Варны, ощетинившийся подъемными кранами, выглядит холодным и враждебным в тусклом утреннем свете. Он не может как-то серьезно изменить свою внешность, но надвигает кепку поглубже на глаза, засовывает свой ранец в мешок из дерюги, забрасывает за плечи и надеется, что болгарские грузчики примут его за члена турецкой команды, и наоборот.

Он выбирает минуту и неторопливо спускается по наклонному трапу. Он ощущает твердую землю под ногами со вспышкой торжества.

И тут раздается крик. Не оглядываясь, он бросается бежать. После недавнего бегства на износ неудивительно, что ноги не могут нести его с привычной быстротой — умозрительно он знает это. Не странно, что его начинают догонять. Но что его и в самом деле удивляет, так это то, как тяжело он дышит и как отчаянно напрягает все мышцы, и не может взять в толк, почему все это не выходит гораздо легче.

Он перебирается через ворота, спрыгивает в грязный переулок, падает без сил за стеной и лежит рядом со своим вещмешком, изо всех сил стараясь выровнять дыхание. Ему кажется, что проходит слишком много времени, прежде чем ему это удается.

Он с трудом поднимается на ноги и надевает свой вещевой мешок. И в левой руке, по которой скользнула лямка, вспыхивает такая боль, словно задело застрявший там осколок шрапнели, и он складывается пополам, беспомощно цепляясь за стену и ловя воздух ртом.

Еще одно титаническое усилие, чтобы начать дышать ровно и спокойно. Он опускает мешок, осторожно вытаскивает руку из пальто и закатывает рукав.

Точка от укола в сгибе руки выглядит слишком маленькой, чтобы болеть так сильно. Она слегка опухла и сочится, вокруг воспаленный розовый ореол.

Он пристально смотрит на это несколько мгновений.

Он не может остаться в Варне. Уловка в Константинополе не задержит его врагов в Ангоре навсегда; Варна слишком очевидна как альтернативный вариант отхода. Кроме того, он был здесь раньше и наткнулся на неприятности. Первый поезд на Руссу уходит через час, и ему нужно в нем быть.

Он оправляет рукав.

На вокзале он немного приводит себя в порядок и наконец в облегчением падает на свое место в вагоне третьего класса. Пока он не может себе позволить ничего лучше — в вещах у него лежит почти пятьдесят фунтов, но лишь малая толика из них в болгарских левах, а ошарашивать билетного кассира иностранной валютой он не хочет. С обменом денег он справляется в нескольких односложных словах. Создание себе нового образа становится теперь вопросом первостепенной важности — но пока он не может сдвинуться дальше чернорабочего, родом вроде как из Албании, бродящего в поисках работы.

Он устраивается на жестком деревянном сиденье как можно удобнее, подкладывая под спину пальто, закрывает глаза и слегка сгибает пальцы, представляя под ними струны. Несколько недель во Флоренции он зарабатывал себе на жизнь, играя на скрипке, что, как оказалось, было опасной ошибкой. В Тибете у него на короткий срок была возможность попробовать сыграть на драмьене. Не считая этого, он не держал в руках инструмента уже больше двух лет. Тонкие полоски огрубевшей кожи, которые были у него на кончиках пальцев левой руки с тех пор, как ему исполнилось шесть лет, исчезли.

Но никто не может ему помешать сыграть «Морскую тишь и спокойное плавание» Мендельсона у себя в голове, если ему так хочется.

Поезд трогается. В первый раз за почти пятьдесят часов он засыпает.

 

Он просыпается, заледенев от холода и задыхаясь от ужаса. Его скрипка. Где она сейчас? Он не оставил на этот счет никаких ясных указаний — что, если с ней что-нибудь случилось, что, если ее отдали, или подарили, или потеряли — а даже если и нет, может ли он положиться на то, что она дождется его в целости и сохранности? Что, если он вернется домой, а…

Нет.

Это всё глупости.

Его пронзает сокрушительная дрожь. Он заворачивается в пальто, и рана горит под рукавом, единственная пышущая жаром точка в его замерзшем теле.

У него уходит слишком много времени на то, чтобы обратить внимание на своих попутчиков и осознать, что _больше никто не дрожит_ , никто не кутается в пальто или шали, крестьянка спокойно кормит грудью своего младенца, и на них нет и следа гусиной кожи.

Он поворачивает голову и тупо смотрит на проносящиеся мимо сероватые поля и деревья, затем прислоняется головой к грязному окну и снова пытается уснуть. Возможно, всё, что ему нужно — это выспаться. Он размышляет, не сходить ли в уборную и рассмотреть как следует больное место на руке, но решает, что не стоит. Какой в этом смысл? Если он сможет добраться до Бухареста, то там, может, сходить к врачу и будет безопасно, если дурнота к тому времени не пройдет сама собой. А до тех пор он всё равно ничего сделать не может.

И, сказать по правде, ему не хочется смотреть.

В конце концов ему приходится, пошатываясь, добраться до зловонного туалета — его рвет водой и желчью. Он краем глаза ловит отвратительное зрелище того, как всё это исчезает через сток на размытых в сплошное пятно путях. Он возвращается как можно осторожнее, по возможности приведя себя в порядок. Но люди начинают на него смотреть, несмотря на все его усилия сидеть спокойно и сжимать зубы, чтобы они не стучали. Он то проваливается в сон, то из него выныривает, и временами, когда он не спит, у него возникает жуткое чувство, что он разговаривал вслух. Не на английском, разумеется, ведь не может же он быть настолько глуп, пусть даже и во сне?..

Потом он опять резко приходит в себя — и совы кричат в темноте. Как муэдзины с минаретов. Он поднимает голову. Рука горит. Он не в вагоне. Лежит, сжавшись в комок, на скамейке на пустой платформе.

Он судорожно нашаривает свой вещевой мешок — если тот пропал или его украли, вероятно, всё будет кончено — но мешок, по крайней мере, еще тут. Он, сощурившись, смотрит на вывеску под козырьком платформы, освещенную единственным закопченным фонарем. От кириллицы делается больно глазам. Вряд ли название имеет какое-нибудь значение. Он на крошечной, пустынной станции далеко от города, в темноте. И ему не нужно знать расписание, чтобы понять, что сейчас уже слишком поздно для другого поезда на Руссу, или куда он там еще мог бы отправиться.

 

Он стонет от отвращения к собственному идиотизму. Как он мог такое сделать? Как он мог застрять в этой дыре? В голове у него всплывает неясное воспоминание о том, как вместе со многими другими он, спотыкаясь, сходит с поезда; может, он решил, что это уже конечная станция, а может, просто не мог больше выносить, как на него всё смотрит и смотрит человек в потертом цилиндре.

Пульс горячо и тупо стучит в руке, и он чувствует, как каждый толчок эхом отдается в кончиках пальцев. Он делает несколько глотков воды из фляги в надежде, что его не вырвет. Потом, еле передвигая ноги, подходит ближе к свету и медленно, мучительно снимает пальто и заворачивает пропитанный потом рукав.

На сгибе руки уродливое вздутие, а вокруг него расплывается алое пятно.

Он долго сидит на платформе, сгорбившись и не шевелясь. Слышно, как ухают совы.

 

Очень осторожно он опять надевает пальто и вещмешок. Просто невероятно, какой он тяжелый, невероятно, что он так долго таскал такую тяжесть. У него мелькает смутная мысль открыть его и выкинуть всё несущественное — но он, сгибаясь под этой тяжестью, уже плетется по посыпанной гравием дороге к россыпи огней, мерцающих впереди, и хотя идти очень трудно, он думает, что останавливаться и начинать всё заново будет еще трудней. Он идет, механически переставляя ноги, одна-другая, одна-другая, как будто в нем действительно есть какой-то заводной механизм — он игрушка, которую поставили на стол, и она теперь рывками движется к краю.

Он не имеет никакого представления, сколько времени ему потребуется, чтобы дойти до городка. Возможно, для этого нужно сделать не так уж много этих ржавых механических шагов, но тянется это довольно долго, и временами он так погружается в их ритм, что не остается ничего иного; у него нет никакого плана, нет и прошлого, только гравий под ногами, тяжесть на спине и дергающая пульсация в руке.

Он проходит мимо стен, сложенных из грубо отесанного камня, и мазанок, скрывающимися за плетнями из беленой глины, на маленькую площадь, всю пропахшую коровьим навозом. Светится всего несколько окон. Он опускается на порог и сидит там, стиснув зубы в неосознанной гримасе, пытаясь хоть немного разогнать туман в голове, пока аккордеон в трактире заходится лихорадочно захлебывающимся стоном.

Он знает, что его нежелание стать центром всеобщего внимания для тех, кто находится внутри, нелепо.

Он с трудом поднимается и нетвердыми шагами проходит в дверь трактира.

Там сидят угрюмые типы в куртках из некрашеной коричневой шерсти и овчинных шапках. Они молча слушают аккордеон с выражением сурового удовлетворения на лицах. Пара молодых людей за столом возле двери терпеливо сносит мрачные разглагольствования мужика постарше. Музыкант не прекращает играть сразу же, как он входит, но все как по команде поворачиваются и разглядывают незнакомца с бесстрастной настороженностью. Чужие взгляды шарят по нему, и он съеживается, представляя себе, что они видят. Его еще пронзает дрожь время от времени, теперь более глубокая, больше похожая на конвульсивные подергивания. Он чувствует, как волосы мокрыми прядями прилипли ко лбу. Грудь все еще тяжело вздымается при дыхании. И он не может натянуть на себя никакой личины, выдумать никакого объяснения тому, что он здесь делает, попытаться пустить в ход свои скудные познания в болгарском языке. Ему и немецкий-то дается с трудом, когда он спрашивает, нельзя ли снять комнату на ночь.

Теперь музыкант и в самом деле бросает играть, и незнакомец оказывается центром скорбного молчания. Хозяин заведения безмолвно на него взирает.

— Ein zimmer, — нетерпеливо повторяет он, показывая несколько купюр.

Человек за барной стойкой медленно качает головой.

Ему неясно, в самом ли деле нет свободных номеров, или этот человек просто не хочет видеть у себя под крышей больного и имеющего загнанный вид бродягу, и неважно, каким количеством денег тот будет размахивать у него перед носом. Обычно ему было бы это ясно. И вопреки себе он оседает у двери и задает следующий опрос позорно затухающим, переходящим в бессвязное бормотание голосом.

Они, конечно же, не понимают.

— Arzt, — более четко повторяет он и махает за дверь, на спящий городишко. Черт, как же это по-болгарски? — Lekar.

 _Доктор_.

На сей раз ответить порывается сразу множество людей, размахивая руками и перебивая друг друга, и у него начинает ломить в висках, пока он пытается уловить суть, хотя вообще-то это не так уж сложно: мнения расходятся только в том, куда ему лучше отправиться — в Руссу или в Свиштов — но здесь никакого врача нет, а это единственное и имеет значение.

Он опять закрывает глаза и приказывает себе думать.

Самое ужасное, что он почти вздыхает с облегчением. Вероятнее всего он только что получил смертный приговор, но не может чувствовать ничего, кроме настоятельной потребности исчезнуть. Невыносимо быть вот так у всех на виду, невыносимо показывать кому-то свою руку и объяснять, что он сделал — только не постороннему.

Он пытается вспомнить, что узнал об отравлениях из раскрытых преступлений и что невольно запомнил, пока жил когда-то вместе с доктором.

— Водка, — решительно заявляет он. Хозяин смотрит на него с сомнением, потом пожимает плечами и достает крохотный надтреснутый стаканчик. Он вздрагивает, когда чужеземец вдруг собирается с силами, широким шагом пересекает комнату и раздраженно выхватывает у него из рук бутылку, а потом бросает несколько купюр на прилавок.

— И это, — командует он, протягивая флягу и махая в нужном направлении, пока тот не улавливает, в чем дело, и не наполняет ее колодезной водой.

 

После этого он сбегает, прочь из трактира, подальше от городских огней. Ночь ясна, а улочки вымощены дробленым известняком, и они смутно белеют в лунном свете. Он идет туда, куда ведут его сужающиеся бледные полосы на земле, шаг за шагом, в темные поля.

К тому времени, как он находит то, что ищет, он почти забывает, зачем он это ищет: низкий черный прямоугольник риги на фоне неба. Он бредет через поле по мокрой траве. Сарай изрядно покосился, скат крыши клонится к земле, внутри ворох влажного, гниющего сена — на него текло сквозь дырявую кровлю. Но по крайней мере у задней стенки холодный каменный пол вполне сухой.

Это его последнее пристанище нынешней ночью, и хвала за него небесам.

Он валится на пол, даже не снимая вещмешка, и какое-то время, сжавшись, лежит в темноте бесформенной и безымянной кучей среди всякого сора. Если он здесь умрет, то его враг никогда об этом не узнает, и проведет остаток жизни в неопределенности. Угол рта у него дергается в смутном саркастичном удовлетворении. Тем не менее, эта мысль заставляет его сесть и раскрыть свой мешок.

Он достает коробок спичек, зажигает обходной фонарь с увеличительным стеклом и устанавливает его на сложенных друг на друга нескольких кирпичах. Он сметает грязь и мусор с битых плиток пола и отодвигает в сторону ржавый сельскохозяйственный инвентарь, расстилает одеяло и опускается на него на колени. Стиснув зубы, он снимает пальто и стелет его сверху.

Обустроив себе рабочее пространство, такое опрятное, как только можно, он вытаскивает из вещей самое тяжелое и самое ценное, что там есть. Переносная керосиновая печка[6] была совершенно неоценима в Тибете, особенно на Тянь-Шане, когда им приходилось растапливать снег, чтобы получить питьевую воду. Он купил ее в Лахуле у разочаровавшегося норвежского исследователя, который, сам того не зная, подал ему идею нового образа.

Он с некоторым усилием соединяет резервуар, насос и горелку и включает газ. Он придвигается ближе к синему пламени, хотя ему больше и не холодно — или, по крайней мере, не так, как раньше. Кожа все еще словно покрыта льдом, но под ледяной коркой уже начинает закипать жар. Керосина осталось мало, и из-за этого он начинает было злиться на себя, но тут же вздрагивает при мысли, что тогда пришлось бы тащить еще большую тяжесть.

Его пренебрежительное отношение к аптечке менее простительно. Он хотел в ней кое-что заменить после Тибета: он потерял бутылочку с йодом, почти неиспользованную, где-то в Индии, и никак это не восполнил. У него есть немного марли, половина рулончика бинта и коробок аспирина — вот практически и всё.

А, ну и бутылочки с кокаином и морфием, и шприц — их он, конечно, предусмотрительно припрятал. Он аккуратно, словно следуя какому-то обряду, расставляет их на кирпичах, и пока вода медленно закипает на горелке, сидит и смотрит, как свет от фонаря вспыхивает в глубине бутылочек — будто жидкий свет звезд; без сомнения, самое прекрасное из всего, что есть в этой богом забытой дыре.

Он стерилизует шприц кипятком и водкой и набирает дозу морфия. Не слишком много, потому что перед глазами и так всё идет пятнами, а в голове плывет, а ему нельзя совсем потерять способность сосредоточиться. Он не может себя заставить прикоснуться к левой руке раньше необходимого, поэтому одной рукой расстегивает брюки и придвигает фонарь поближе, чтобы найти вену на бедре. Нога, рука: какая, в самом деле, разница, всё равно его здесь никто не увидит. Но он-то здесь, и на мгновение, пока он опускает шприц, он отворачивает лицо и закрывает глаза, — словно у него вдруг развилась внезапная и крайне маловероятная боязнь иголок — от унизительного отвращения при виде самого себя, трясущегося, всего в поту, со спущенными до коленей брюками. Потом смотрит вниз на резкую тень от шприца и то, как проминается кожа под острием иглы.

Сколько раз он проделывал это с собой? Сколько раз вот так подавалась его кожа, сколько доз озарений или милосердной темноты растворилось в его крови?

Это можно было бы легко подсчитать, но арифметика никак ему не дается. Он начал, когда ему был двадцать один, хотя и не шприц был первым. Сейчас ему тридцать девять. Трех или четырех уколов семипроцентного раствора было ему достаточно, по его подсчетам, приблизительно первые лет пять. На Тибете ему пришлось довольствоваться крошечными порциями, но в Ассаме он принялся быстро наверстывать упущенное. И были времена — довольно продолжительные — когда он об этом даже и не вспоминал. Но с другой стороны — бывали и периоды, когда ему приходилось делать по три укола в день, чтобы затих шум в голове.

Это случалось тысячи раз, конечно — тысячи игольных уколов. Почти половина его жизни прошла вместе с этим призрачным компаньоном, который делит с ним кровь и мозг, избавляя его от половины грабительской платы за проживание. Словно товарищ, с которым вместе снимаешь квартиру.

Он никогда никому не обещал, что бросит. Даже в самых худших случаях, даже когда это могло бы его спасти. Он всегда гордился этим; он презирает слезливые клятвы таких же зависимых, как он. _Всё кончено, клянусь, я больше не буду, обещаю, что никогда больше к нему не притронусь. Только не уходи_.

Он всегда был честнее всего этого лицемерия.

Он втыкает иглу и испускает бессознательный, тысячу раз повторенный вздох, даже раньше, чем наступает облегчение.

И сколько еще времени, — спрашивает где-то внутри усталый голос, — ты намерен этим заниматься? Предположим, ты выживешь, предположим, ты положишь конец и этому, и всем нацеленным в тебя духовым ружьям, складным ножам и дубинкам — и что же, тебе будет шестьдесят, семьдесят лет, а ты всё будешь закатывать рукав, втыкать иголку в руку, уже покрытую возрастными пятнами, еще пять или десять тысяч проколов, причитающихся на твою долю?

Хотя вряд ли строить планы на преклонные лета сейчас вопрос первостепенной важности.

Боль притупляется и отступает, и всё теряет свои острые грани. Становится легче, хотя он чувствует, что жар в сочетании с наркотиком ослабляет и рвет связи с действительностью, заволакивая сознание туманом. Он натягивает брюки, приступает к стерилизации лезвия бритвы и пытается подготовиться. Настроиться. Он опять создает у себя в голове оркестр. Пусть он играет. «Морская тишь и спокойное плавание». Он пробует напеть мелодию из увертюры, пока обнажает руку и прикладывает к опухоли острие — но охриплость собственного голоса лишает его решимости, и он замолкает.

Он делает надрез, и музыку с воем засасывает в алую, душную пустоту. Лезвие выскальзывает из его пальцев и падает на колени.

Он далеко не сразу решается даже взглянуть. По руке чуть сочится смешанный с кровью гной, но он едва задел верхушку этой гадости и почти не попал вглубь. 

Он обхватывает свое левое запястье и, задыхаясь, баюкающее прижимает руку к груди, и он не может, не может продолжать. Да и что он пытается сохранить? Что это за опустившееся, затравленное, недужное создание, стонущее в жалкой лачуге, и что оно имеет общего с человеком, который отправился навстречу красивой смерти среди гор?

Музыки и морфия, очевидно, недостаточно. На сей раз он притворится — чего он никогда не делает, чего он никогда, _никогда_ себе не позволяет — что на самом деле всего этого нет. Что ничего этого не случалось, и он не здесь и не один. Он снова подбирает лезвие.

Он слишком измучен, чтобы наворожить чего-нибудь помимо собственной кровати: он стелет себе чистые простыни и дает мягкие подушки. И его друг — он в комнате, к нему даже не прикасается. Просто его общество, этого должно быть достаточно — всегда было достаточно. И его голос, это он тоже себе позволит.

Но голос, который звучит с внезапной безжалостной ясностью, неправильный — с угнездившейся в самой сердцевине вечной насмешкой, с отчетливым налетом осиплости от притворных и невыдуманных лишений, но под всем этим отвратительно просчитывающий всё вперед…

_Я знаю, что со мной. Родина этой болезни — Суматра…_

Нет, нет, ну почему сейчас, ведь столько времени прошло?

_Заразная при прикосновении, Уотсон, только при прикосновении! Держитесь от меня подальше, и все будет хорошо._

Он зажмуривается, голова его резко дергается в сторону, как будто он может увернуться от того, что за этим стоит. Но вот то, наконец, чего он и хотел изначально — голос его друга, словно теплые осенние дни, и полированный дуб, и свет от камина, и каждое твердо произнесенное им слово излучает сочувствие и решимость:

_Если вы думаете, что я буду спокойно стоять и смотреть, как вы умираете, то вы жестоко ошибаетесь._

И это так ужасно, что он яростно втыкает лезвие в воспаленную плоть и поворачивает, будто ключ в замке. И если этой ширины или глубины не хватит, то он ничего с этим поделать не сможет, руки у него трясутся и скользят от пота, лезвие упало куда-то в темноту за пределы круга света.

Он сделал рваное, источающее мерзость отверстие. Он хватает комок марли, чтобы поймать ее, _спрятать_ , глаза его наполняются влагой, она сбегает по щекам, пока он большим пальцем выдавливает всё оставшееся. Выглядит это тошнотворно, и пахнет тоже, хотя отвратительнее всего то, до чего он себя довел, а не сам запах, и именно от этого его скручивает рвотный спазм.

Наконец, когда не вытекает больше ничего, кроме крови, он промывает вмятину в своей плоти остывшей водой, или, по крайней мере, пытается. Он теперь не способен на точность, а перед тем, как все закончится, нужно сделать еще кое-что.

Он поднимает купленную в трактире бутылку, стискивает зубы и льет алкоголь на рану. 

Это словно плеснуть горючее в огонь.

Тьма с ревом поглощает его. Хрип скребет по горлу, словно веревка по якорному клюзу. Он падает на одеяло. И выдыхает имя, и всё падает, и падает…

Не вода, а пламя льется теперь потоком между гор; это пламя с грохотом падает в пропасть, висит искрящимся туманом в воздухе. Но шум всегда один и тот же, этот бесконечный, яростный, тоскливый вой.

Его правая рука сжимает одеяло, и он вцепляется в него изо всей силы. Он заставляет себя открыть глаза. Керосин кончается. Фонарь отбрасывает длинные, дрожащие тени в углах сарая.

Он выдыхает:

— Джон.

Другие имена начинают тяжело биться в его голове, словно дрянная песня. Кем бишь он был в последний раз, в Константинополе?

_Гийом Ферье, Иоганнес Рейнхардт, Ханс Сигерсон._

— Холмс! — в отчаянии взывает в бездну его друг.

Его несет потоком, переворачивает в сверкающих брызгах, в бесконечном падении, никогда не достигающем дна.

 _Я еще здесь_ , шепчет он в ответ, в рев огненного водопада. Я всё это время был здесь.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Кахвехане — турецкая кофейня.  
> [2] Имперский музей — имеется в виду археологический музей Стамбула (Константинополя), основанный в 1881 году. Содержит огромное количество экспонатов, в том числе относящихся к истории Древней Греции (скажем, артефакты, найденные при раскопках Трои), поэтому и в XIX веке европейцы были там не только посетителями, но и сотрудниками.  
> [3] Хан (или каравансарай) — постоялый двор в Турции.  
> [4] Пера — европейская часть Константинополя.  
> [5] Ангора — до 1930 года так называлась Анкара.  
> [6] Переносная керосиновая печка — это примус. Не назван примусом потому, что еще не получил этого названия (был только-только изобретен, в 1892 году).
> 
>  
> 
> «Морская тишь и спокойное плавание» («Calm Sea and Prosperous Voyage») — одна из концертных увертюр Феликса Мендельсона (романтика и любимого композитора Джона Уотсона, к слову сказать), произведение мажорное и оптимистичное, пронизанное ожиданием чего-то светлого и радостного.


End file.
